Ugandan Knuckles
The Ugandan Knuckles '''species is a very... weird... race. It consists of different colored Knuckles with a crappy Ugandan accent asking people "Do u no da wae?" to see if they are... the queen. They're 4 different types of '''Ugandan Knuckles '''that are recorded in science: * ''Red ''79/100% chance of becoming * ''Bloo ''20/100% chance of becoming * ''Yelo ''1/100% chance of becoming * ''...purple....? ''??/100% chance of becoming Read about them down there. '''THE MEME!!! The meme itself started when this random guy made a Sonic Lost World review with a stupid picture of Knuckles. Then on VRChat some guy made a skin based of that version of Knuckles. He was going around asking people if they "no da wae" in a crappy Ugandan accent. If they "do nut n da wae" they will shout "BRUDDAHZ!!" and a bunch of Red, Bloo, and Yelo ''Ugandan Knuckles start to "SPIT ON HIM!!" and kill him. from the Sonic Lost World review.]] '''DEER REEDUR' HI. DIS IS NUKLS SPEKING. WE MUS' FIN' DA KWEEN. DA KWEEN NOS DA WAE. DO U NO DA WAE? IF U NO DA WAE U R DA KWEEN. IF U NO DA WAE VIST knowyourmeme.com/memes/ugandan-knuckles AN' POWS A COMEN SAYIN "I NO DA WAE!!" DEN WE WIL CUM TO YOR HOWS AN MAYK U DA KWEEN. -'FRUM SOME RANUM UGANIN NUKLS' Da Red Wuns The red types of Ugandan Knuckles are the most common. They have the normal color of knuckles: red. They are the weakest type of knuckles, because they are so common. The jerks discriminate Da Bloo Wuns ''but not ''Da Yelo Wuns ''because they are gods. Don't worry. If a Ugandan knuckles is a jerk they get spit on until they aren't anymore. They are the type of knuckles that started '''THE MEME '''so they should be given credit. They are the only species of Ugandan Knuckles that is capable of calling his "BRUDDAHZ!!" so that makes them useful. DEEZ KNUCKS AR DE URIGINUL DU NUT UNDOORESTEMAT DEM!! Da Bloo Wuns The bloo types of '''Ugandan Knuckles '''are pretty rare. You have a 20/100% chance of becoming one. They like to blend in with ''Da Red Wuns ''but have trouble because they are the opposite color. They make a group like cool with a few ''Bloo''s in it. They are stronger then the normal ''Red Wun ''but cannot call "BRUDDAHZ!!" making him not to OP. They represent Sonic because why Knuckles without Sonic. They have no features different from ''Da Red Wuns ''except their color. They often get discriminated by the jerks who get spit on a second after. DE BLOO WUNZ AREN' DA ORIGNAL BUT DEY R POWR!! DUNUT MES WIT DEM!! 'DA YELO WUNS!!!' ''Da Yelo Wuns ''are the GODLIKE '''Ugandan Knuckles'. You have a 1/100% chance of becoming one, but it's rarity is because of it's power. They have the power to call "BRUDDAHZ!!", become huge and kill everyone, hyper-spit power, and the power to fly without the usage of L.A.G.. They possibly represent Tails as he is the only one left in the group of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, which could be a parody of how he is normally weak but now he is godlike. I think they represent Supa-Sonic!! because they're the ULTIMATE LIFE FORM. They do not have that many recorded pictures of them. They travel in groups of Red ''and ''Bloo Wuns ''as a tank to safe them in dangerous situations. Da... purple ones....? ''Da... purple ones....? ''are an unrecorded type of '''Ugandan Knuckles.' Scientists say they found traces of them, but most highly doubt it. They claimed to find hyroglifics but HYROGLIFICS AREN'T IN COLOR!! HOW DO YOU KNOW IT ISN'T A RED, BLOO, ''OR ''YELO WUN!! I'm pretty sure they saw some weird fan art and made it real. Some say DA QUEEN!!! ''owns a ...purple....? ''one ''since purple is all royal and stuff, but we gotta see it to believe it huh. '''DA QUEEN!!!' The queen is the purpose of the Ugandan Knuckles. The queen is the only one in the universe to... "no da wae...". She smells of fresh Ebola. She can only be found in the most dangerous parts of VRChat. There is tons-a fan fiction of Ugandan Knuckles 'finding The Queen and figuring out da wae, but it didn't happen yet. They always say W.W.Q.D. ('W'ut '''W'ud da 'Q'ueen 'D'o)whenever the 'Ugandan Knuckles '''are mad and uninspired. According to The Ugandan Bible, "'DA QUEN IS MOAR POWR DEN 100,000,000 ''YELO WUNS ''COMBINED". The scientific power level of a ''Yelo Wun ''is 900,000 so that's 900,000 multiplied by 100,000,000 plus one (cause' it said she's MOAR powerful and we goin' for the lowest answer) is... uhhh... one second lemme get out mah calculator............ 90,000,000,000,001!!!! WHOA! THAT IS A LOT!!! YOU BETTER NOT FIGHT THE QUEEN!!! AND THAT'S THE LOWEST IT COULD BE!!! SHE COULD BE ANY AMOUNT MORE POWERFUL!!! The queen is a magical woman, that's for sure... UP YUR GAME KIM KARDASHIAN!!! Category:Meme related stuff Category:Memes Category:Guys who look remarkably like Knuckles